Lost My Number Itachi oneshot
by MewHanyou
Summary: Itachi's searching his room cause he "lost his number". You leave him sexually frustrated.


#Lost My Number# Itachi oneshot

You knew and were friends with Uchiha Itachi since before the extermination of his clan. When you found him again, on accident, you wouldn't let him leave without you, let alone out of your sight, so they had to take you because Itachi wouldn't let Kisame kill you.

You were about to knock on Itachi's door just to hang out in his room when you heard scuffling. You pushed the door opened, which was surprisingly unlocked! You saw him looking in between the books on his bookshelf looking for something before checking his desk.

"Tachi-chan? Did you lose something?" Did I forget to mention that you created a nickname that caused a tick mark on his head every time you called him it?

He looked up before quickly hiding his face by looking back down. Probably to hide the smirk he had meaning you were the person he was hoping to see so he could annoy you somehow or you're in trouble.

"Knock, knock…"

You sighed. "Who's there?"

"Excuse me."

"Excuse me who?"

"Excuse me, I lost my number, can I borrow yours?"

"Ha ha, very funny," you commented sarcastically crossing your arms over your chest. In the blink of an eye, you were roughly pushed against the wall with a warm mouth claiming yours. You squirmed not being able to have your arms, but Itachi, thinking you were trying to escape, pushed further into your body. You mentally rolled your eyes before wrapping your legs around him. This surprised him enough for him to lean back breaking the kiss (also for air ^_^) before winding his arms around your waist to keep you up, unrestricting your arms.

"Finally!" you muttered before wrapping your arms around the back of his head and slamming his mouth back onto yours. Even with yours eyes closed, you could just feel his smirk. He walked backwards until his knees hit the bed and fell onto it with you still on top of him, but with your legs on either side of his. You could feel his hardened arousal. You pushed his cloak, which was unzippered, further apart and gave him a hickie between his neck and his necklace, then made another one right underneath the first, just as if you were marking him as yours.

You jumped off the bed and backed up till you were halfway between the door and bed, not that there was much room between them anyways. Itachi looked at you confused but you just winked at him saying, "Good luck with that!" With that you raced out slamming the door, leaving behind one angry and sexually frustrated Uchiha.

You ran to Tobi's room and went in even without even knocking. Tobi looked up at you surprised (how can you tell through that mask?) and was about to yell a happy reply but you clamped a hand over where his mouth would be (o.O).

"If Tobi wants to be a good boy, he will not tell Itachi that Miyuki is here _if_ he comes over here. If he does tell Itachi, he will be a _very_ bad boy. Got it?"

"Tobi is always a good boy!" he said with a tremble in his tone before he voiced with determination, "Itachi will not find Miyuki." You giggle and ruffle Tobi's hair.

"Thanks, Tobi. You're a very good boy." You knew Itachi probably wouldn't come to Tobi's room thinking he wouldn't be enough of a defense if he came to get you. He'd think you would be with someone who could probably hide or protect you. It was just for extra protection knowing that if Itachi asked Tobi her location Tobi would probably answer truthfully and give away her hiding spot since he thought lying was for bad boys.

You slept on the floor of his closet. There was enough room for you to stretch out and still fit another person right next to you. Tobi had given you three pillows and plenty of extra blankets to keep you comfortable and warm. The next day you had done a pretty good job of giving Itachi the slip. Breakfast was tense and you were able to escape by leaving early with Tobi to go explore Leader's office which bugged him and finally threw you two out.

Right away you guys raced each other to Konan's room, another safe place. Itachi knew you and Konan didn't get along at all. You two had made a silent truce to at least be civil to each other when Tobi was around, because you both loved him like a son or little brother. Tobi, after a heated argument which ended up with him crying making you two guilty, finally convince you girls to let him paint your nails. He painted them dark purple and then little cute black designs.

When he finished your fingers, you told him, "Thanks, but no one goes near my toes." Konan already had hers done so Tobi couldn't do hers either. You skipped lunch and Hidan let you watch his rituals as long as you didn't disturb him. You were going well until dinner. It was fine but he cornered you as you were trying to sneak into your room. Unknown to you, he had slipped in really quickly right behind you before you closed and locked the door. You sighed turning around and froze.

Itachi had glanced around taking in your midnight blue painted walls, three stuffed book cases, slightly ajar bathroom door, bean bag chair where you sat when you used your laptop which was currently on the nightstand next to your bed with black sheets and red pillows where he was now presiding, leaning against the headboard.

He finally looked at you and raised an eyebrow in mockery. "You really think you could hide from me?"

"I hope you know it's been a good 24 hours, _Tachi-san_" you informed him angered. You did _**NOT**_ like people mocking you…and he knew it. He did it to get on your nerves like you used Tachi-san/kun/sama/chan to get on his. It was like a competition between you two though it never included violence. He just took it out on Kisame during practice and you blasted music from your laptop using earphones to block everything else but the music out.

"If it was a mission, you'd be caught causing failure."

"Well, none of them are as good of trackers as the 'infamously grand Uchiha Itachi'," you exaggerated. He didn't say anything but walked right up to you. You still hadn't moved and you cursed yourself out inside your head.

He kissed you and you couldn't leave if you wanted to. He backed up to the bed again and pulled you on top of him. You didn't have any plans of running away this time, though. You broke away to ask a quick question.

"Find your number yet?"


End file.
